


2106

by sunlitroads



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlitroads/pseuds/sunlitroads
Summary: Jongdae doesn't want to look for someone he should already have.





	2106

**Author's Note:**

> This is an edited version of a past work, with a bonus scene and added paragraphs here and there.  
> written for [](https://chenpionships.livejournal.com/profile)[chenpionships](https://chenpionships.livejournal.com/). originally posted [here](https://chenpionships.livejournal.com/28469.html)  
> 

  
  


Jongdae already regrets trying this again.

He's never been a big fan of blind dates, preferring to get to know someone as a friend before he can even consider starting a relationship with them. But that proved to not be in his favor just months ago, when he had called up some of his high school and university friends in hopes of winning at least one of their hearts, only to find out that most of them were already won over by men who were significantly quicker than he was, while the rest bluntly told him that because they'd been friends for so long, they simply couldn't see Jongdae in another light.

So here he is, sitting in the far corner of the café, waiting for someone he's never met.

The last time he waited for someone he'd never met it had been about three weeks ago, at a restaurant that was a tad fancier than the ones he frequents. Jongdae hadn't known what to expect, then, because Baekhyun had given him unhelpful descriptions of Jongin (things like "People always say he's handsome, but he's ugly to me" and "Don't worry, he'll definitely like you") that Jongdae ended up stuffing a fried rice cake into his best friend's mouth to shut him up.

When his date arrived, though, Jongdae found that Jongin looked so much better than he dared to imagine.

But the college graduate with the chiselled jaw and lightly tanned skin impressed Jongdae less and less as the date wore on. Jongdae had been so preoccupied with memorizing the other's captivating features that he had missed the bulky bag Jongin was carrying, and it was only when a furry head had popped out as they awkwardly shook hands did Jongdae realize, with a yelp, that Jongin had brought his pet to their first date.

The date was nothing short of a disaster, and no matter how sexy Jongin looked in his denim shirt and snug white pants or how adorable Monggu - Jongin's poodle - was in his owner's arms, Jongdae was incredibly put off when Jongin had barked at the chef, who rightfully kicked the three of them out after Jongin started bawling ("Monggu has his way of cheering me up when I'm sad. He'll tilt his head cutely to the side when I cry, look," the younger had informed him before proceeding to create a scene in the middle of the restaurant).

To this day, and possibly until the day he dies, Jongdae wishes that Jongin had only 'uttered something aggressively' at the chef. But he hadn't. Jongin had literally _barked_.

Needless to say, Jongdae ditched that whackjob.

"Jongin is _not_ a whackjob," Baekhyun hisses from the other end of the line. Jongdae's almost forgotten he was still on the phone with the matchmaker from Hell. "He's just really attached to his pet, which is completely normal."

"It's not normal to start barking like he _is_ his pet," Jongdae argues.

"Less normal than you, who dresses your teddy bear in mini Jongdae-outfits?"

" _That was years ago and you know you're forbidden to speak of Teddae_."

Baekhyun laughs, and Jongdae has to jerk the gadget away from his ear at the sudden loudness. "I forgot .. you called him .. _Teddae_!" Baekhyun shouts in between heaves of laughter. Jongdae waits for him to calm down before putting the phone back to his ear. "Okay, okay, it _has_ been years, but it being so long ago doesn't change the fact that you had that thing in college."

Jongdae gives a long sigh. "Why are you reminding me about this again?"

"All I'm saying," Baekhyun tuts, "is that you were a young adult when you did that. Jongin isn't much older than you were."

"Dude, don't compare me to him."

"Dude," Baekhyun mocks. " _Everyone_ has their quirks. I don't need to remind you about yours~ Oh, Luhan hyung's just told me he's on his way to meet you. Look alive!"

And the line clicks.

Great.

 

◀◀

 

Jongdae's been friends with Baekhyun for as long as he can remember.

They were in kindergarten when they'd first met, two young minds that were always too busy memorizing new words and episodes of their favorite cartoons to take note of how exactly they became friends. Jongdae knows this, because they had tried to reminisce that very first day on more than one occasion, but they had never been able to come up with anything more than mere guesses.

It proved to not matter, anyway, how their friendship started, and instead Jongdae found that it was more important to remember how to maintain it. Even as a little boy Jongdae knew Baekhyun was someone he simply had to keep, and he'd like to think that all these years of attaching himself to the other's hip has made Baekhyun want to stay by his side, too.

They had then gotten enrolled into the same elementary school—a result of their constant pleading to their parents, who found it hard to say no to their adorable sons. It had then been five years of playful wrestling competitions and sleepovers where they spent more time exhausting their parents' karaoke systems than actually sleeping.

That sixth year, however, had been trying.

The year had started off with welcoming a new transfer student, Bae Suji, who had studied abroad before her family returned to South Korea. Suji was easily the prettiest girl Jongdae had ever laid eyes on, and there was something about her that made him want to get to know her, _really_ know her. Unfortunately, so did a lot of the other boys (including Baekhyun. Especially Baekhyun), and Suji became the talk of the school in less than a week.

They had spent their graduating year competing with each other, then, among the other young boys who wanted to win Suji's kind heart, and within a few months, Jongdae's prized friendship with Baekhyun started to strain. By the time the sixth-years had to apply for the junior high schools they wanted to get in, Jongdae and Baekhyun were speaking less and less, most of their conversations revolving around Suji and what she may or may not have said and done to them.

They had made sure to apply to different schools.

Just before they graduated, though, their conflict came to a relieving end. Suji had chosen to be with someone neither of them knew, and Baekhyun became a blushing mess when a classmate of his confessed _his_ feelings, and running into Jongdae's arms had been the only thing Baekhyun could think of doing.

They had had a long talk, then, apologizing to each other over and over unnecessarily, and Jongdae still remembers the way Baekhyun's breath had been warm on his exposed collarbone and how soft Baekhyun's hair had felt against his palm as Jongdae assured and reassured that he would still be there for the other even if Baekhyun started a romantic relationship with a giraffe.

Jongdae will never forget the way the boy in his arms had snorted, and the grimace that followed soon after as Baekhyun realized he had swallowed his own snot.

 

▶▶

 

Ten more steps. If Jongdae takes ten more steps forward he'd be able to pull the door open and let the bell jingle as he makes his leave, but someone is blocking him, and the door suddenly seems a lot further than a mere ten steps.

"Leaving so soon?" It's Babyfaced Blondie whose hand is pressed on Jongdae's chest, lips curved into a knowing smirk.

Jongdae's spent the past twenty minutes in his seat watching Blondie flirt with the barista behind the counter (and successfully, too, he notes bitterly). Excruciatingly painful, how Jongdae's had to watch two guys flirt with one another, as if realizing that he was being stood up wasn't torture enough.

"Excuse me," Jongdae about hisses, tempted to swat the stranger's hand away but simply backing away out of better judgement. He gives a curt nod to the almond-eyed barista and attempts to walk over to the door again, but there's a tug on his wrist now.

"Can't you wait just a bit more for your date?" he asks before Jongdae can let out the yell bubbling in his throat, and he gapes at the blond just as the grip around his wrist loosens.

It takes all four seconds for things to fully register.

"You look better than in the picture Baekhyun showed me."

So his date _hadn't_ been late after all.

_Baekhyun has good-looking friends_ , Jongdae muses, _with personalities as appealing as footrot_. Luhan's face is youthful even up close, skin soft and mark-free, and his eyes are exceptionally pretty in the orange glow of the café. But he had made his date wait, and _with purpose_ , chatting up some other stranger just steps away from where his date sat.

"You," Jongdae says slowly, takes a breath in so he doesn't lose his calm. "You knew who I was, _where_ I was, and you just stayed here and talked to _him_?"

Luhan chuckles. "Hey, don't brush Minseok off like he's nobody."

_But he wasn't even supposed to_ be _somebody_ , Jongdae thinks childishly.

"And I thought it'd look good, you know, to appear at the table with drinks in my hand."

"And risk getting a flavor I might be allergic to; that could potentially kill me?"

"Don't be such a diva," Luhan tuts. "Don't you think your best friend would've told me about your allergies, or should I say your _lack_ of allergies, before this date? Just go back to your seat, I'll be right over. Soon as I've gotten his number," he adds, flashing a wink Minseok's way.

Jongdae doesn't know how he hasn't thrown a punch yet. "You're an asshole, you know that?"

Luhan scoffs. "Because what, I'm not being monogamous on the very first date? Life doesn't work that way, sweetheart. Besides, there's no such thing as mono- _fucking_ -gamy, even in the best relationships."

"Not that I care, but you must've had a pretty shitty experience to believe something like that. But, still, you're wrong. And it's _respect_ I expect on the first date."

"I had a feeling you'd be this naive. Baekhyun _did_ say you had a big heart."

It's stifling, talking to Luhan, their interaction so closely observed and listened to by a third party whose name is the only thing Jongdae knows about him. So he gives one last glance to Minseok (who looks a little apologetic, at least, albeit clearly enjoying being hit on) before he starts to head for the door again.

Luhan doesn't stop him this time.

 

◀◀

 

Jongdae had a fair share of girlfriends in junior and senior high. He was famous for his desirable humility and feline mouth, and it was known to those who cared that it was the girls who always sought him out and not the other way around. Alas it was always the same: Jongdae was never what they had expected him to be and the girls would dump him for or cheat on him with boys who were, in their opinion, 'more exciting'.

Baekhyun would loudly protest whenever he was told it had happened, yelling about how girls expected too much and how his best friend was the most exciting boy he'd ever known, intent on making Jongdae feel better about himself. But Jongdae found that it had never bothered him, and he used to wonder why.

Until he turned sixteen and caught sight of Baekhyun making out with his latest boyfriend Kyungsoo, and Jongdae was sure he had felt something.

That night had been the first time Jongdae fantasized about kissing a guy. He had imagined no one in particular, just him against an imaginary other's body as his eyes stayed shut and phantom hands explored the body against his, while Jongdae's real hand continued pumping his own length at an even rate.

He had imagined minty breaths, and low moans as he thumbed over the other's bobbing Adam's apple. He imagined his free hand sliding down a level chest and slipping into the phantom-kisser's waistband before feeling the hard muscle beneath. The fantasy-guy had then groaned - a sound Jongdae recognized made by the man in a certain video he had been watching just the week before, with his legs under the blanket and his hand down his shorts. And Jongdae spurted onto the tiles of the bathroom floor, caught in a tangled web of confusion and euphoria.

 

▶▶

 

Jongdae doesn't go on dates for a long time after that. His experience with Luhan had been unnerving, and he tries not to remember how his date with Jongin went (but it's near impossible to forget his first ever date with a dog). Baekhyun evidently surrounded himself with the oddest bunch of bachelor friends—save for Jongdae himself of course, so it was safe to say that Jongdae had absolutely no one to trust in acting as his matchmaker.

_Desperate times._ Perhaps four months doesn't qualify as a long time in other people's books, but it's Jongdae's dryest spell yet, and Baekhyun is his only hope of ever finding a sex and/or life partner. So Jongdae gives the door a weak knock and lets himself into Baekhyun's apartment.

"Why do you still do that?" is the first thing Baekhyun asks from the kitchen, shaking his head. "You know you never have to knock."

"Out of habit, I guess."

"Habit?" Baekhyun scoffs. "You had a key to this place, remember? Before you lost it."

Jongdae makes his way into the kitchen. "I _found_ it, didn't I?"

"Yeah, like a month later."

"You changed the locks too quick."

"I _had_ to change them, Dae! You put my address on the goddamn key."

"But no one actually _took it_ , did they?"

Baekhyun presses his lips together. "No... But still - "

"Well, it would've been nice if you just gave me a new one to replace this old, useless piece of metal," Jongdae grumbles, taking the ring of keys out of his pocket and thumbing said useless metal.

Baekhyun cocks his head. "You still keep it," he softly notes - almost a whisper.

"Of course." Jongdae grins. "Otherwise I can't do this~"

He gets behind Baekhyun and gently rides the tip of the key up his best friend's spine. Baekhyun squirms at the sensation, but Jongdae doesn't stop and soon they're both tickling each other, loud wheezes and unattractive giggles being the only sounds out of their mouths.

Not so useless after all.

Baekhyun surrenders first, arms bent, palms held up in defeat. "Stop," he pants, still trying to catch his breath. "Get out of here and go entertain my guest for a bit."

Jongdae feels his smile contorting into something much less pleasant. "Now, why don't I like the sound of that?"

Baekhyun's grin is lopsided. "Because.. it's someone you had a bad first impression of?"

"Damn it, Baek, I swear, if it's Luhan out there - "

"Ah," Baekhyun exclaims excitedly and holds up an index finger in the space between them, "but it's _not_ Luhan!"

"Baek, even if it's not - "

"Go, go, go." Baekhyun all but pushes Jongdae out of the kitchen.

Reluctantly, he walks down the hallway, wondering whose face he might see when the wall ends and he turns to his left. If it isn't Luhan, it can only be...

Sure enough, there's Jongin, feet up on Baekhyun's couch where he's sitting, munching on what looks like little biscuits.

Jongdae was wrong.

Four months _isn't_ a long time at all.

 

◀◀

 

Jongdae easily found that their taste in guys, much unlike their previous taste in girls, were vastly different.

Baekhyun seemed to go for older men; men who could take care of him, and Jongdae found he didn't like them more often than he did. In fact, he can't remember ever actually liking anyone Baekhyun's ever dated.

He believes it's only because he'd somehow get into a conversation with them about politics or beliefs; topics that were much too sensitive to discuss on the first or second meeting, and debates easily turned into heated arguments. It was obvious that those men simply wanted to impress Baekhyun by winning such arguments, but Jongdae wouldn't have any of that.

He could see that it drove Baekhyun crazy, but he always seemed to go for the same type over and over. And every time Baekhyun stopped dating someone, Jongdae would feel a short-lived sense of relief that would disappear during a fight with the next guy.

Jongdae's choice of men, on the other hand, were people Baekhyun never failed to get along with. They were like him, in more ways than one, with the same sort of interests and manner of speaking. And when Jongdae realized this he had spilled barley tea all over himself, and, once he was capable of speech again, hastily ended the relationship.

Jongdae was pretty talented in the art of courting such men, and could easily score multiple numbers of guys his type without Baekhyun's help, if he wanted. But it was starting to get awkward, and he'd mess up their names sometimes, just because he was so used to Baekhyun being the only person to mock almost everything he says.

After the initial shock at his own revelation, though, he figured he didn't need to date a Baekhyun replica. No, Jongdae was perfectly capable of going for a completely different type of guy.

(He hadn't known, then, that he would date someone who'd pretend to be of an entirely different species.)

 

▶▶

 

Jongin looks up at him from where he's crouching, jaw lax and tongue loose over his lower lip.

"I really don't think I - _ahhhhh_."

It's downright _betrayal_ is what it is, and Jongdae inwardly curses his body for enjoying the way Jongin is lapping him up like a dog thirsty for dick. It's so wrong, but _so good_ , and Jongdae wants to lay his head back and focus on the back of his eyelids, but he can't tear his eyes away from the sight of Jongin, panting against his groin and goddamn _whimpering_ as he licks Jongdae hungrily.

Jongin gives a slow blink when he sucks Jongdae's scrotum and lightly tugs at it, eliciting a sharp gasp out of him.

"That's two balls you can't fetch, Jongin."

Jongdae can feel Jongin's lips stretch into a smirk against his genitals, and _man_ is he going to a special kind of hell for finding this so fucking hot. Jongin's gone from whimpering to making these canine high-pitched whining sounds, fingers sightly digging into Jongdae's thighs as he continues with his hands-free blowjob. And with the way Jongin's crouching, Jongdae has a really good view of Jongin's balls and half-hard member against his stomach, and oh how good he looks with his legs spread open...

It doesn't take long for Jongdae's body to betray him even further, strings of fluid spurting onto Jongin's chiselled features and dripping down onto his bare chest.

 

▶▶

 

It's not hard to figure out what Jongin's favorite position is.

Jongdae has never known anyone so keen to get on their knees, palms down and ass up and ready to take his dick in. Then again, Jongdae has never met anyone quite like him.

Jongdae's had a few kinky nights before, but no one has stayed true to their role like Jongin has. The graduate never breaks character until both their orgasms have been reached, always making canine sounds and movements, confusing Jongdae more and more as his body accepts everything his mind wants to reject.

It's only been two weeks since that day in Baekhyun's apartment, and yet they've met for a total of eight times, each one just a tad crazier than the last. Two weeks, before Jongin convinces Jongdae to let the other eat him out.

What started out as dog-like butt-sniffing turned into Jongdae holding on to the wall as Jongin works a warm, wet tongue around his rim, slowly gliding in deeper when Jongdae's more relaxed. He really shouldn't have liked it that much.

But he does.

 

▶▶

 

"What're you looking for?"

Jongdae doesn't answer, adamant on continuing his search without any pauses. Baekhyun doesn't press, and the only sounds in the kitchen are the clanging of pans and clinking of bowls and plates as Jongdae rummages through his cupboards, along with the irregular thumping made by the heel of Baekhyun's feet when they make contact with the wooden cabinets.

Minutes pass and Jongdae still can't find the damn thing. Annoyed and defeated, he turns to where Baekhyun is watching him, sitting atop the counter and chewing something. "How can a fucking ramen pot go missiiing?" Jongdae whines, dragging the last syllable to make a point.

"It's not," Baekhyun replies simply and makes a bubble with his gum.

"Then _where is it?_ " Jongdae presses his palm to his forehead and gives a hard blink.

Baekhyun's bubble pops. "You put it in the top cupboard 'cause you wanted to stop eating ramen for a month."

Jongdae peers at the other. "I did?"

Baekhyun nods, gives a rectangular grin as he chews his gum noisily.

"When?"

Baekhyun laughs. "A week ago."

"A week ago?!" Jongdae is the one laughing now, recalling his vow to go ramen-free for at least 28 days (and yet here he is, 7 days later, close to pulling out his hair because he couldn't find the pot he had stashed away).

His state seems to have amused Baekhyun even more, because the latter is laughing much harder now, and Jongdae thinks they might go on forever, until Baekhyun suddenly coughs and jumps off the counter, fist coming up to punch at his chest repeatedly.

Jongdae rushes to Baekhyun's side, hand sliding up and down the other's back and giving it the occassional gentle smacks. Baekhyun lets out a few more coughs before his fist wtihdraws and his head falls onto Jongdae's shoulder, soft hair tickling his neck a little, and Jongdae gives Baekhyun's arm a little squeeze.

"Are you okay?" he asks, to which Baekhyun nods weakly. "Don't chew gum around me anymore. You know you laugh too much when you're with me."

"Ahh." Baekhyun makes what sounds like a hiss, and Jongdae can feel the other's head shaking against his shoulder. "I seriously doubt that," he says, and Jongdae smacks him hard on his back.

They decide to cook a proper meal, then, Jongdae working his butt off in the kitchen while Baekhyun is once again on his spot on the countertop, running his mouth about his colleagues and tutting at every step Jongdae takes in preparing their dinner.

"You should try to be a little helpful, at least," Jongdae sighs with a subtle shake of the head. "You're eating this, too, you know."

"But I'm a _guest_."

"No you're not."

"That's because you never treat me like one," Baekhyun retorts. "Not because this apartment is mine."

"It may as well be," Jongdae says, and it's true. Baekhyun had been there when Jongdae went apartment hunting as well as on the day of the move-in, and he had flopped onto Jongdae's king-sized bed at the end of it, claiming that he much preferred this place to his own. Jongdae remembers how they had fallen asleep soon after, and woken up with their legs intertwined.

"Can't we, just once, pretend that I _am_ a guest and should be pampered?"

"I think you meant to ask if you could finally become one with your inner brat."

"Hey..."

Jongdae looks away from the stove to find Baekhyun frowning at him, lips thrust into a pout. His heart flutters at the sight, remembering the boy from his kindergarten class, all chubby cheeks and eager outstretched hands trying to catch a roaming butterfly. Right. Baekhyun has always been adorable.

With a laugh, Jongdae takes a spoonful of the stew and brings it to his lips, cooling it before delicately stuffing it between Baekhyun's pout. The creases on Baekhyun's brow soften as he laps up the soup, humming in delight.

Once Jongdae's turned off the stove and they've taken their respective bowlfuls of stew and rice, they move over to the living room. It's Baekhyun's turn to choose the movie, and Jongdae doesn't let his best friend know he's already watched it, mainly because it means he can fall asleep on Baekhyun's shoulder and still understand the film when he wakes up.

They're thirty minutes into the movie when Jongdae finally wraps his arms and legs around Baekhyun, nuzzling his nose against the other's neck in an attempt to get comfortable. Jongdae notices hints of melon-scented soap as he presses up against Baekhyun's side, breaths and blinks slowing with every familiar scene.

Jongdae wakes up to the vibration in his hand and squints at the screen, a sudden brightness after several minutes of shuteye. There's a text from Jongin, saying _hyung im hungry_ and nothing else.

_What are you hungry for?_ Jongdae replies.

The next text comes much too quickly, as if Jongin had had it typed and ready to be sent out the moment Jongdae replied. _your dick_ , the text says. _and your ass_.

Jongdae scoffs in amusement, typing out a quick _You'll just have to wait._ before Baekhyun decides to take a peek at -

"Who are you texting?"

Still disoriented from his nap, Jongdae fails to avoid Baekhyun's quick fingers making a grab for his phone, and watches in horror as the other scrolls through his messages.

" _Jongin_?!" Baekhyun shouts. "You're having sex with _Jongin_? I thought you didn't like him!"

He tries to pry the gadget away from Baekhyun, but the latter's hold stays firm. "I don't actually _like_ him."

"Don't have sex with him, then!"

Jongdae's fully awake now. Baekhyun's reaction is not something he didn't expect, but it's not something he understands, either. It had been Baekhyun who made him go on a date with Jongin; Baekhyun who set them up again in his apartment some weeks ago, and yet it's Baekhyun, now, freaking out and telling him to _not_ sleep with Jongin.

"Why are you being like this? He's _your_ friend, whom _you_ set me up with!"

Baekhyun gets on his feet, and Jongdae already misses the warmth of the other's body against him. He regrets raising his voice, then, and wonders if it's okay to bring Baekhyun back down by the wrists so he can apologize through a hug.

Baekhyun doesn't seem to be in the mood for apologies. Or hugs, for that matter.

"I set you up for a _relationship_ , Dae! Not.. whatever _this_ is!" He throws the phone towards Jongdae, who catches it against his chest. "I didn't think you were even capable of that."

"Oh yeah?" Jongdae sets the phone down and stands up as well, somewhat glad that while Baekhyun is a tad taller, he doesn't exactly tower over Jongdae either. "I didn't think you'd be so controlling over my love life."

Baekhyun scoffs. "Your _love life_? How does meeting someone you barely even like for sex qualify as part of your so-called love life? And you should take a good hard look at yourself if you want to call _me_ controlling. I'm not the one constantly asking you to break up with your boyfriends!"

"That's only because your taste in men is terrible, Baek. You go for these.. these _douchebags_ who are way too egotistical to back down from an argument, even when they're the ones losing."

"Sounds familiar, don't you think?"

Jongdae has to replay Baekhyun's words in his head and study the expression on the other's face to make sure he hadn't only imagined it. He studies the small smirk and slight shaking of Baekhyun's head, and his heart sinks at the realization that what his best friend is suggesting is right.

Jongdae _is_ losing this argument, and he _is_ being too much of an egotistical douchebag to admit that out loud.

"Whatever," Baekhyun mutters, "I'm leaving."

"Wait."

Jongdae belatedly grabs his wrist, and Baekhyun watches with this look in his eyes that only makes the guilt inside well up faster. Jongdae turns away and swallows the growing lump in his throat.

"We still haven't finished our movie."

"Do we even need to? It didn't seem like you were interested in the movie at all." Baekhyun harshly retracts his hand with another scoff, and Jongdae is really beginning to hate the sound of that. "Why don't you just call Jongin up instead? Bet _he_ could keep your eyes open."

And with that, Baekhyun leaves.

 

▶▶

 

Jongdae _does_ call Jongin up later that night, but by the time Jongin arrives, he can't remember why he thought it was the right thing to do. The _right_ thing would have been to make his way to Baekhyun's apartment and fold his arms around the other until Baekhyun accepted his heartfelt yet laughter-inducing apology.

Instead, Jongdae welcomes Jongin in by pushing him against the door, knee riding up the younger's inner thigh and teeth grazing the soft, salty skin of his neck. Jongin's laugh is low, throat vibrating against Jongdae's lips, and Jongdae sinks his teeth down.

"You're angry," Jongin gasps. "I know _just_ the thing."

Jongin manages to push himself off the door, walking into Jongdae's bedroom and going through his closet without permission. Not that Jongdae cares much about his own privacy right now, desperate to feel Jongin's skin beneath him.

Minutes pass before the graduate reappears, in the nude and with his clothes tucked under his arm. There's a thin brown belt safely hooked around his neck, and when he kneels on the floor Jongdae all but passes out from the sight.

It isn't long before Jongdae is stripped of his own clothes and has lubed fingers in Jongin, working them in until the younger begs for his dick. Jongin lifts up a leg and whimpers as Jongdae slides in, and Jongdae keeps the leg at his waist, pounding into Jongin as the latter moans about how full and stretched he feels.

But Jongdae isn't listening. He's too preoccupied with pushing the guilt down, trying to focus more on his annoyance at Baekhyun's reaction as he continues to thrust his hips. His grip on the belt tightens, and there will be a mark across his palm to remind him of his rash decision, and somewhere in the darker side of his mind Jongdae hopes that Baekhyun sees it. That Baekhyun knows what caused it.

It isn't until the last throbs of ecstasy does Jongdae realize he had had his eyes closed. He opens them now, gaze meeting Jongin's, who confirms his sudden worry.

He had accidentally said Baekhyun's name.

Jongin hisses and hangs his head as Jongdae pulls out, the both of them heaving and panting on the floor soon after the condom's been discarded. The belt is no longer around Jongin's neck, now clutched in loose fists atop a tanned chest.

"Sorry," Jongdae breathes, tries to ignore the fact that he so easily apologized to his fuck buddy when he hasn't yet done that for his best friend.

"That's okay," Jongin sighs. "Always thought there was something going on between you two."

Jongdae cranes his neck. "What do you mean?"

"Something about you and Baekhyun," Jongin says with a shrug, "that gives off this _vibe_ , like, you're each other's. Or you used to be, at least."

" _What_? That's - that's not how it is at all."

Jongdae gets up, then, suddenly feeling very exposed. He doesn't know if it's because he's just plain naked or because his friendship and _vibe_ with Baekhyun are currently being analyzed, but the sooner he attempts to cover himself the better.

"Couldn't fool me, and I've only seen the two of you together once," Jongin says as he puts his jeans back on, the belt wrapped around his left hand. "Then again, Baekhyun wouldn't shut up about you, even before he decided to set us up. And _you_ ," he points an accusing finger at Jongdae, "you constantly talk about him pre- and post-sex."

"No, I don't."

Jongin straightens his shirt and ruffles a hand through his hair with a smirk. "You do. It'd be strange if you think you didn't."

"Strange?" Jongdae huffs. "That's rich, coming from someone who _barks at chefs_ and _likes to imagine themself as a dog when they're having sex, or giving blowjobs_!"

The smirk disappears and Jongin's lips part, jaw tightening as he stares back at Jongdae. "Maybe I _am_ strange for doing those things, but at least I'm aware of it," he snarls, shoving the belt onto Jongdae's chest before heading for the door.

Jongdae wants to say something, but all the words his defensive little mind comes up with die on his lips when he observes the object sitting on his palm. _This is Baekhyun's belt_ , he realizes, head and stomach simultaneously spinning.

"You, on the other hand, clearly have things you need to figure out," Jongin adds hotly before slamming the door behind him.

And maybe, just maybe, Jongin's right.

 

▶▶

 

"It's over," he says into the phone, "between Jongin and me."

"When you see Paris Baguette, turn to your right."

"Baekhyun, I'm sorry."

"Are you there yet? You should be reaching soon," Baekhyun replies, completely ignoring Jongdae's apology.

It's his fifth one so far, and Baekhyun doesn't sound all that pleased to hear any one of them. Jongdae isn't going to give up, though. He'll shower his best friend in lame, cheesy apologies when he reaches their meeting place; will cause a scene if he has to, if it means putting a smile on Baekhyun's face again.

It hadn't been easy to get Baekhyun on the phone since that day, the other constantly rejecting his calls and ignoring his messages. Jongdae refrained from appearing at Baekhyun's doorstep, too, worried that it might come off as smothering and, though he wouldn't tell anyone this, something a _boyfriend_ would do. He didn't want to give Baekhyun—or _himself_ —the wrong idea.

Or _vibe_.

Baekhyun had been the one to call him a few days ago, exactly a week since their argument, asking Jongdae to keep his Saturday evening free and giving the name and location of the restaurant they'll be dining at. The conversation had been short, and Baekhyun had hung up before Jongdae could finish stammering impromptu expressions of remorse, but he was happy that Baekhyun wanted to meet nonetheless.

"I think I see the restaurant," Jongdae tells him. "Are you inside?"

"Do you see a well-dressed guy with blonde hair?"

For a brief moment Jongdae thinks Baekhyun has secretly gone blonde, but then he spots someone waiting by the host stand, dressed up nicely in clothes much too expensive to be Baekhyun's. The man had obviously dyed his hair, but the color actually looks good on him, and Jongdae has to stop himself from whispering _daddy_ into the phone.

"Yeah, I see him," Jongdae says instead, slowing down as he scans the tiny crowd in front of the restaurant. "I don't see _you_ , though."

"That's because I'm in my apartment."

Jongdae chuckles. "Stop joking around, I really don't see you."

"I'm serious."

Jongdae stops walking entirely. "What?"

"I'm serious," he repeats.

"Baek, what are you - ?" Jongdae looks at the pale-haired stranger. "Is this - ? Is _he_ \- ?"

"He's your date this evening," he confirms. "Joonmyun hyung is great, and he's someone you'd love to be in a relationship with. If, you know, you're not looking for just sex."

"Baek, I said I was sorry. What happened with Jongin was a mistake. You were right, okay? You set me up for a relationship and I didn't - "

"It's okay." Baekhyun sighs, and Jongdae wonders which part of the apartment he's in. If he's looking out the window and watching the sunset, or if he's curled up in bed, picking at the side of his phone. "What you decide to do on your dates isn't my business. I just... I just want you to be happy?"

"Are you _asking_ if you want me to be happy?"

"No," he says with a weak laugh. "I _do_ want you to be happy. Even if it means, you know, having weird, kinky se- "

" _Byun Baekhyun_."

"I'm just saying I can deal with it. Or I'll learn how to. Might help if you spared me the details, though."

"Try not to read my messages next time."

Baekhyun hums his agreement. "I'll try," he assures, with a voice that suggests he's half smiling, half biting on his lower lip. "Now enjoy your date."

"Thanks, Baek," Jongdae says and hopes that Baekhyun can hear the smile in his words just as well. "And for the record, I want you to be happy too."

"I know, Dae. I've known that for years."

 

▶▶

 

Their first date turned out to be nothing short of amazing, and Jongdae finds that he truly enjoys being in Joonmyun's company, which quickly becomes something he gets used to.

There wasn't a day since their first meeting where they didn't meet each other; Joonmyun would pick him up from work every weekday evening for a long drive around the city, and Jongdae would spend his weekends being whisked into a ferry or plane, after he had let it slip that he always, _always_ has to bring his passport wherever he goes.

"One of these days I'm going to leave my passport at home," Jongdae told him just last Saturday, wiping the sweat off his neck, "and you're gonna have to do all the crazy shit you planned by yourself."

Joonmyun had stopped walking, then, briefly enough to give Jongdae a look that seemed to say _what makes you think I'd be alone?_ before continuing his hike.

Neither of them had meant it, of course. Jongdae enjoys dating Joonmyun, whose heart is even bigger than his bank account, and two months pass by that way - spending every single day together and never tiring of each other's company.

Jongdae really _does_ enjoy dating Joonmyun, but he misses the simplicity of stay-in dates in the comfort of someone's home, eating homecooked meals and marathoning movies until at least one person falls asleep.

Which is why he's glad to meet Baekhyun again.

The latter's been less cold to him lately, actually replying to Jongdae's messages instead of simply ignoring them those weeks ago, and had made Jongdae promise to, in his words, _come over as soon as Joonmyun's loosened the shackles_.

They're halfway through the movie when Jongdae gets a call from his boyfriend, asking for the password to his door.

"2106," he answers absently, watching the little girl on television cry out for her dad.

"Do you mean 2109?" There's the distinct sound of keys being punched in, followed by the tone the lock makes when the wrong password's been keyed in. "Oh, that's not it."

"It's not 2109, hyung. 2106. Six."

"21, like your birthday, right?" The correct tone plays this time, and Jongdae hears the doorknob turning. "But why is it in June and not September?"

"No, not June," Jongdae says, prying his eyes away from the screen to look at Baekhyun. "It's the sixth."

"Oh." The door shuts. "Baekhyun's birthday, right? Sixth of May."

"Yeah, that's right. Hey, Baek, hyung remembers your birthday."

"Good!" Baekhyun yells so that Joonmyun can hear him. "Maybe this time he'll remember to get me that island I've always wanted."

Jongdae laughs. "Did you hear that, hyung? Baek wants an island f- "

"I heard it," Joonmyun cuts in. "Let me know when you'll be back, okay? We can have a nice meal together."

The line goes dead before Jongdae can answer, and as he looks at the gadget curiously Baekhyun asks, "Do you have to go back?"

Jongdae looks at his best friend and offers him a smile. "Nope. You're stuck with me tonight."

Baekhyun groans at this, wrinkling his nose and sticking his tongue out in disgust. Jongdae takes the opportunity to tackle him then, pushing him down onto the couch and tickling his sides until the other writhes in defeat.

Jongdae takes in Baekhyun's crinkled eyes and wide, rectangular grin, putting a stop to his tickling attack to cup the other's jaw.

Baekhyun's eyes widen and he looks over from Jongdae's face to his hands to Jongdae's face again. "Wh-what are you doing?"

Jongdae sinks down and giggles when Baekhyun noticeably panics for a short moment, only relaxing when Jongdae settles beside him, face nestled comfortably in the slope of Baekhyun's neck.

"Silly Byun Baekhyun," Jongdae says with his eyes closed, one arm around his best friend's back while the other flops onto his chest. Jongdae tries not to think about the way he's hardening against the cushion between them, and focuses instead on the sentimentality of their embrace. "I've missed you, you know that?"

Later, when the sounds from the television have turned into a muffled meaningless noise and Jongdae struggles to hold on to the last of his consciousness, Jongdae thinks he might have heard Baekhyun whisper, "I miss you more."

 

◀◀

 

Baekhyun made it sound so easy. Date his friend, fall in love, get married, adopt kids, and live happily ever after. He had said it all with an incredible amount of false certainty that Jongdae was almost impressed enough to believe him.

But Jongdae realized that love _did_ come easy for him. He loves his family, as well as Baekhyun's family, and ultimately Jongdae found that what he feels for his best friend is undeniably, and unequivocally, love.

It wasn't the type of love that made him want to call Baekhyun _his_ and serenade as many sappy ballads as he can to proclaim his love, but it was strong enough to be something that Jongdae's dream relationship was heavily based on. He wanted to feel with someone else what he's learned to feel about Baekhyun, but with all possessiveness and sappy ballads _and_ racy moments included.

Jongdae had never been able to feel anything remotely close to it, though. Men came and went, and Jongdae would always find himself going back to one Byun Baekhyun. And while he rarely found it hard to find a boyfriend, the concept of _love_ remained unobtainable in his relationships.

Jongdae's relationship with Baekhyun had started out platonic and he firmly believed that it should _stay_ platonic, so when he had noticed that he sought not only to feel what he felt for Baekhyun in other men but that he seemed to seek out actual _replicas_ of his best friend, Jongdae naturally decided that it was time to modify his search options.

It seemed to make sense at the time, dating other people in order to keep what he had with Baekhyun untainted and unmaimed. Safe and secure; never to be in the danger of straining like it once did those years ago.

Jongdae should have figured it out then, the exact fragility and uniqueness of their bond. That what he has with Baekhyun can not be replicated in any way, no matter how much he tries.

 

▶▶

 

Jongdae doesn't expect to come home to his boyfriend, elbows propped up on the dining table and face in his hands. There are a number of items laid out on said table, items that don't belong there; that don't all belong to Jongdae.

Some of these items belong to _Baekhyun_.

"Joonmyun hyung?"

Jongdae lays a tentative finger on his boyfriend's shoulder, and Joonmyun shudders at the touch, inhaling sharply as he focuses bloodshot eyes on Jongdae.

" _Hyung_." Jongdae sinks into the chair next to him. "Did you even sleep?"

"Jongdae," the other croaks, "these are _his_ , aren't they?"

Jongdae winces at the way Joonmyun had emphasized on _his_ , as though the plain thought of Baekhyun's things lying around Jongdae's apartment was such a repulsive thing.

"Some of them are, yeah." He doesn't mention that this isn't even _half_ the true amount of things Baekhyun's left here. "Is this what you were doing the whole of last night? Going through my stuff and trying to guess which ones belong to my best friend— _your_ friend?"

Joonmyun doesn't answer. Instead, he makes this odd sound that Jongdae thinks might be a laugh, and asks a different question: "Are you two having sex?"

It's as if the rest of the world has gone on Mute, and all Jongdae hears is the amplified pounding of his heart beating against his chest, as well as the unsteady breaths that leave Joonmyun's lips. It's ugly, _all of it_ , and Jongdae is too tired for this shit.

"What the _fuck_ , Joonmyu - "

"I had to ask," Joonmyun murmurs weakly, shaking his head once, twice, before placing trembling hands on top of Jongdae's. "I had to get that out of my system before I went crazy."

Jongdae pulls his hands away. "And _this_ isn't crazy?"

"You're driving me _nuts_ , Jongdae!" Joonmyun smacks his palms onto the table and stands. "How am I supposed to feel; what am I supposed to think when you don't even let me _touch_ you after two whole months of dating? And then you spend the night at Baekhyun's and I find out the password for your apartment has _his_ birthdate on it, and I find _his_ things - "

"Don't say it like that."

" - in thi- Say what like what?"

"Don't say ' _his_ ' like that. Like Baekhyun is a threat, or like him being here a lot _disgusts_ you," Jongdae explains through gritted teeth. "And do I _owe_ you, is that it? All that time and money spent on me, just so I'd finally have sex with you?"

"Jongdae, that's not.. not what I - "

"I don't give a rat's ass about your money."

"I know you don't."

A silence falls between them, uncomfortable and saying a lot more about each other than words ever could. Jongdae notices the other's tightening grip on the chair, and feels his own hands turning into fists.

Joonmyun ends up being the first to apologize, sounding a lot more tired than Jongdae feels, and Jongdae cuts him off mid-sentence with a rough kiss, hands blindly undoing the other's belt.

Jongdae feels teeth and hot tears on his back when Joonmyun finally fucks him from behind, and when the other asks, "Why have you been holding out on me, Jongdae?" Jongdae thinks about waking up to Baekhyun's sleepy pout just hours prior. About Baekhyun's reaction when he thought that his best friend was going in for a kiss.

And when Jongdae keels over as he comes into Joonmyun's fist, it isn't because of the way the other's thrusting up into and fiercely stroking him, but because the image of Byun Baekhyun and his rectangular smile burned in the windows of his mind.

_Because of this._

 

▶▶

 

Baekhyun is quiet, and Jongdae just isn't used to this. His best friend is sitting on the couch, picking at the cream leather and frowning at something Jongdae can't see. He's been silent since he came in, and Jongdae feels the ghost of Baekhyun's _good evening_ lingering in the air, haunting the silence they've somehow trapped themselves in.

Maybe he should tell an embarrassing story about himself—one that Baekhyun hasn't heard of yet, or maybe he should simply make one up, just so he would laugh in the way that's simply _Baekhyun_ , and he should really do it now. Jongdae has this odd feeling that the other might get up and leave if he doesn't, even though he just got here.

"Ah.. the way you're looking at the table reminds me of - "

"How's it going with Joonmyun?" Baekhyun asks suddenly, and the rest of Jongdae's made-up story dissipates.

"What? Oh. Good. Things are good, yeah." Jongdae awkwardly touches his face, not knowing where to put his hands. "I'm meeting him tomorrow to catch a late night movie."

"A late night movie," he echoes. "I might be doing that with this guy I just started texting. Except, well, we'll be watching it in his apartment."

Jongdae's heart seems to be in a hurry to pump blood through his veins, and he blames it on getting old—it's not like watching movies at night in each other's apartments is _their_ thing. They don't _have_ a thing.

Jongdae struggles to think of a response. In the end, he settles with a question, and doesn't miss the possessive tone in his own voice when he asks, "who?"

"You don't know him."

"Maybe I do."

Baekhyun is still not looking at him. "Park Chanyeol. He's Yixing's old roommate."

"Yixing, your friend from work?"

"Yeah. From work."

"I don't know a Park Cheonyal."

"Chanyeol. And I already knew you didn't."

"Okay." Jongdae touches the wall next to him. His hands just don't belong anywhere right now and it frustrates him. "Joonmyun is good for me," he says, not really knowing why he feels the need to.

It gets Baekhyun's attention, at least. The other is looking at him now, and Jongdae thinks this is worse; having Baekhyun look him directly in the eyes as he talks about his boyfriend is definitely worse than having him focused somewhere else.

"He is."

"But he isn't perfect."

Baekhyun snorts, shakes his head. "You've always been so quick at picking out people's flaws. Who would even be perfect to you?"

_You_ , Jongdae thinks immediately. _You, you, you, you._ "I don't know," he says instead.

The awkwardness hangs thickly in the air above them, its presence evidently becoming too much to bear when Baekhyun finally speaks again.

"I should go."

Baekhyun gets up and starts walking toward the door, but Jongdae makes a grab at his elbow to stop him. Baekhyun turns and stares at him.

"Don't go," Jongdae pleads.

Baekhyun's managed a weak smile. "I'm going to miss the last bus, Dae."

"So be it," he says, and Baekhyun's smile fades. "Stay the night."

"I can't - "

"Why not?"

"You know why not."

"No. I don't." Jongdae moves closer. "You almost always sleep here. Heck, I can't even remember the last time you left my apartment in the nightti- "

"Because _you're with Joonmyun!_ " Baekhyun yells, pushing Jongdae's hand off his arm and heaving slightly from his outburst.

"Then maybe I shouldn't be with him."

The unwelcome silence returns, and Jongdae should break it by taking his words back, but he doesn't want to. What he _does_ want is for Baekhyun to take it in until it's all he can think about, because it's all _Jongdae_ can think about these days. These _years_ , now that he's being perfectly honest.

And perhaps it's because Jongdae wants it so much that he thinks there might be a flicker of hope in his best friend's eyes.

But Baekhyun leaves.

 

▶▶

 

Dates with Joonmyun have always been fancy, but there's something about tonight's itinerary that makes Jongdae just a little suspicious. As they continue walking down the jetty, Jongdae tries to figure out what he may have forgotten—if it was already their hundredth day together, or Joonmyun's birthday, or his _own_ birthday, but comes up empty.

In the end, Jongdae has to ask. "Is there something special about today?"

Joonmyeon purses his lips. "I've been caught."

"Why, what is it about today?"

Joonmyun lets go of his hand and wraps his arms around Jongdae's waist. "I have something I've been meaning to tell you."

"That you're rich? I already know."

The older returns his smile. "You know, about that, I have never met someone so nonchalant about my money. You're so different from the rest, especially my ex-boyfriend Zitao. He made me buy anything and everything he laid his eyes on."

"So.. you brought me here to tell me about your ex-boyfriends?"

"No." Joonmyun pauses, glances at the river. "Well, maybe. Things were pretty serious with Tao, and when that relationship ended it hit me the hardest. I honestly, as cliché as it sounds, didn't think I could fall in love again after he left."

Jongdae knows where this is going now, and he doesn't like it one bit.

"I dated random people and treated them like Tao more often than not, just to try and fill that void. But then _you_ came along, and the more I got to know you the lesser I thought about Tao. Then I started to forget what he sounded like; what he even looked like. Even when I try my hardest, I can only picture your face when I close my eyes, and I only hear your voice in the silence of my room."

Joonmyun pulls him closer, and as they lightly bump noses Jongdae contemplates how jumping into the river might benefit those in his life.

"At first, I thought it was bound to happen after three years," Joonmyun shuts his eyes, "but I finally realized it over a month ago. I waited all this time because I had to be sure."

_Oh no_ , Jongdae thinks, _here it comes_.

"I love you, Jongdae," Joonmyun breathes, tilting slightly to the right as he fits moist lips between Jongdae's slightly chapped ones, parting them only to tighten their hold on him, and Jongdae can almost feel the pureness of the older's feelings through the kiss.

Jongdae doesn't kiss back, even though he really wants to, and instead finds himself apologizing into Joonmyun's moving lips. Joonmyun breaks the kiss, then, searches Jongdae's face as though he's not at all sure what he'd heard.

"I'm sorry," Jongdae says again.

"No, don't say that," Joonmyun pleads softly, leaving desperate pecks between his words. "Don't say that, because it sounds like you can't _ever_ love me." He holds Jongdae's face in his hands, gaze surprisingly steady. "I'm not asking for you to love me _now_. I just wanted to let you know how I feel about you. I can wait."

"It wouldn't be right."

Jongdae had been prepared to see what his words would do to Joonmyun, but all that mental preparation have nothing against reality, and Jongdae feels overwhelmed. He wants to run away, preferably into the river, but he's spent too much of his life running.

So he stays by Joonmyun's side, holding him close, as if it isn't their last night.

 

▶▶

 

The door opens to reveal a sleepy Baekhyun.

"Jongdae, what are you - "

"Don't date Park Cheonyal."

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun corrects him with a yawn, then frowns. "What do you mean don't date him?"

"Date me instead."

"What?"

"Date me, Baek. Go out with me." Jongdae steps in while Baekhyun takes a step back with widened eyes and a furrowed brow. "I'll sing you those corny ballads you love so much, but, in return, let me call you mine."

" _What?_ What about Joonmyun hyung?"

"I can't be with him," he says. "I'm _not_ with him because I'm in love with you, Byun Baekhyun. I am so in love with you."

"Jongdae - "

"I'm in love with the way you watch me when I cook, and the way your back straightens when you laugh. I'm in love with the noises you make when you're falling asleep, having nonsense conversations with the walls. With your impressions, and how they're so bad and yet so spot on at the same time. I'm in love with all of that, Baek. _All of you._ "

"Jongdae," Baekhyun sighs as he blinks up at him, "I swear, if you're joking - "

"I'm not," Jongdae assures, places a hand on Baekhyun's waist and cups the latter's cheek with the other.

This is where his hands should be all the time: supporting Baekhyun. _This_ is where they belong.

"I mean it. All of it."

Baekhyun leans into the touch. "About time."

 

▶▶

 

Despite knowing each other for so long, they've never been together so intimately before, and as Jongdae trails curious fingers on smooth, fair skin and zealously explores parts of Baekhyun that are still so new to him, he falls even deeper in love with his best friend.

They had been hesitant at first, thinking maybe they weren't ready to have sex with each other just yet, but they'd spent the night awake on the couch, reminiscing their countless times together and laughing easily at inside jokes.

Hours had passed before Baekhyun revealed that it had taken three similar Jongdae-related arguments with three ex-boyfriends to realize how much and what Jongdae really meant to him. That he had assumed the lack of reciprocation, which only made it paramount to appoint himself matchmaker. That he'd hoped his feelings would go away at the sight of Jongdae being fully committed to someone he knew and cared about.

Jongdae hadn't realized that they were moving closer until their knees bumped and Baekhyun took his lips into his own.

Dawn was breaking by the time Jongdae managed to get the remaining piece of clothing off of the other, and he noted how beautiful Baekhyun's body looked washed in the hues of early morning.

It's much brighter outside now, and sunlight filters through the blinds, a gorgeous mix of red and yellow and everything in between falling onto glistening, pale skin in neat, thin lines.

Baekhyun has never looked so stunning.

As Jongdae gently sucks on Baekhyun's neck, sometimes leaving the occasional kiss or two, he recalls a conversation of theirs months ago, before Baekhyun started setting Jongdae up on dates. Jongdae had whined about being single at the time, earning himself a tight hug as Baekhyun playfully told him, "take me. I'm yours~"

It seems fitting, to be making love on the very same place Baekhyun had said those words to him. The fact is, Baekhyun really _is_ his, the way their bodies are interlinked with one another, and the way Jongdae can't stop breathing Baekhyun's name over and over, as if his best friend might disappear if he does stop.

It also happens to be the same place Jongdae had once joked that he'd only be with Baekhyun if they were the last two people on earth, and Jongdae realizes that even at this very moment, he won't take back his words.

Simply because Baekhyun makes up so much of Jongdae's world, he's as good as being the only one in it.

 

▶▶

 

"Well?"

"Well," Jongdae echoes, putting his lips to the wooden ladle and trying the bit of soup on its tip. He makes a show of it, nodding and licking his lips as he looks from the ceiling to the wall before frowning, as if unsure.

Baekhyun smacks his arm lightly with the ladle. "Just compliment me, already." 

Jongdae can't help but cut the act, a grin forming on his lips as he finally settles his gaze on his boyfriend. "You're so handsome." 

"About my cooking, Mr. Kim," Baekhyun tuts, though visibly softening at the comment.

"It's amazing," Jongdae finally says from the countertop, having won a friendly argument earlier and enjoying their little role reversal. "The best ramen I've ever had." 

His boyfriend finally mirrors his grin, turning away for a split second to turn off the stove. " _You're_ the best ramen I've ever had."

"Gross," Jongdae whispers, leaning into the kiss that Baekhyun initiates a moment later.

 

 

 

 

   
  
---


End file.
